A Child Destine for Death
by panda8785
Summary: Rated T for blood later in the story. I currently have no summary prepared, so just Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Once on a hot summer day, a child was born. This child was unlike any other. She was born very ill, with a hundred percent chance of death. Her father contained a powerful, and feared, spirit. His death was shortly before her birth. Though it's not much mentioned, it was the man who was one of the first few members of the Akatsuki. The cause of his death would have been illness if the Akatsuki hadn't withdrawn this beast from him. They found no use for the Ju-bi though, so it was pasted down to the youngest. Nagato, a member of the Akatsuki, was sent to seal the monster into the youngest child of the former Jinchuriki. Almost given to the youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha (who was only five at the time), he heard of his mother's pregnancy and went toward the hospital instead.

The Ju-bi, or as some would say "The Ten-Tailed Beast," was more unusual, and powerful, than all of the other Biju combined. Due to this, it is the hardest to contain, but if containment is successful, the slightest puncture is almost instantly healed. The blood boils to a molten temperature, that only the host can handle. This is how Nazaki Uchiha lived.

The story about the first Jinchuriki of the Ju-bi, The Sage of Six Paths, split the Ju-bi into the other nine beasts that we know today. He used half of its chakra to create the other Biju and

kept the other half. Knowing that, in his death, it will come out. When he was on the verge of death, he requested that it was sealed into the youngest member of his immediate family. This process has been going on for centuries.

Her mother remarried, before even Sasuke knew, and found out that her daughter was the destroyer of worlds, which is what everyone thought that the Jinchuriki of the Ju-bi was. She was merely two years of age and was chained and sealed into a cellar. There was no possible way to support herself and the Uchiha clan was too foolish to realize that if she died, the Ju-bi would come out and wreak havoc, starting with their large clan. The only two that ever cared were Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, but years later, Itachi took the blame for Nazaki's mistake of killing most of the Uchihas and more time later, Sasuke left to kill Itachi for hurting her. The confusion still resumes now, but we'll start from day one of her freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm finally free! Nii-san's resentment towards Itachi-kun was unknown to me. I didn't even understand why he left. All I remember was that he set me free and on the way out, I was attacked, but then what. I think I fell asleep, but I woke up back in chains. Sasuke opened the door in tears and let me out. Was my first lick of freedom just a dream?

One year later, Sasuke signed me up for school. I hated school though. Everyone still treated me like a monster. Sasuke was twelve and graduated already, so he was gone on some occasions. I was still seven, going to school every day, and coming home to find food on the table, when he was home. When he wasn't home, he left some money on the counter and I'd go out for ramen. Out of that one year of school, I remember the first day.

"Little wimp! I don't see how this is the one who's the 'Destroyer of worlds.' She just looks

like a spineless fool to me." Some would say.

"How come she's not dead?" asked others.

I was always alone. I climbed into a tree, cradling myself into a black aura, shaped into ten tails, some called it the "Ju-bi's chakra," but I didn't know what that meant. After a while it burned and started to make my skin peel off, but I didn't really mind.

"How can you manage to keep consciousness?" it was an adult on a branch above me.

"I'm supposed to be unconscious? You want to kill me too?" I was shaking a little.

"Heavens no. I was just worried." He was sincere I was surprised that he was concerned for me, because about eighty-five percent of humanity wanted me dead.

"Well, that's a first." I was surprisingly stubborn then.

"Well then, for one thing, with a Bijuu's cloak, eventually the Jinchuriki becomes unconscious. That doesn't seem to be the case here." He laughed a little as I withdraw the tails.

"What do you mean by Bijuu? This is all out of my will." I was confused. Being born, I was very frail with a huge chance of death, or at least that's what Sasuke told me. If I were supposed to be unconscious, it would've been immediate.

"It's good that you still have consciousness though. It means you're unbelievably strong. It's inhuman, but in a good way." He was strangely inspiring. He looked as if he had another student, very similar to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get that cut across your nose?"

"Honestly, I forget. Maybe we should get you to class. You may call me Iruka, I will be your sensei until you graduate." He smiled. For the first time in my life, I have felt confident.

"Ok, Iruka Sensei." I smiled back. I have more confidence in myself, and I'm ready to take on the world.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after school started, I had a frightful recess. I was in a tree alone, but some kids weren't afraid to approach me.

"Nazaki? Wanna play tag with us?" These were the first kids to ever talk to me, at the time.

"Y-you guys want to play with me?" I let out the cheeriest face I had, "sure, it'll be fun." I jumped out of the tree and they explained the rules.

"I'm it! I'm it!" one of the kids cheered, "three, two, one start!"

I was so happy. I finally had some peers that weren't afraid of me. Everything was great, until the person who was "it" went overboard. One of the kids got pushed down and hurt. I was soon cornered and I started to cry and run. I ran into the forest by the school and I kept running till I got tired. I found Sasuke, but he was with a yellow-haired boy that I assumed was his training partner.

"Sasuke!" I ran toward him, crying.

"Imouto? Naruto! Wait a minute" Sasuke yelled at the kid. So this is Uzumaki Naruto? Sasuke talked about him once upon a time.

"Come on!" he sighed a bit and started to walk up to us, "what's wrong, kid?" he scared me a bit.

"Sasuke?" I turned to Sasuke, "is this the kid that…" he covered my mouth before I said anymore.

"Sasuke! You're talking behind my back?" Naruto seemed ticked.

"That was a long time ago. Things have changed since then." I could tell that this was going to get into a fight.

"I was going to say your team mate?" I hoped that would solve it

That's going to make it worse. I hacked into Sasuke's thoughts. He's still going to think that I was talking bad about him, since I covered your mouth. I then went into Naruto's thoughts. That's a relief. I then made the mistake of thinking "wow, he sure is stupid" while I was still in his mind.

"What the heck! What just happened?!" He was screaming. I felt stupid enough that you could tell on my face. "You! What did you do? How did I hear your voice in my head when I wasn't even thinking about it?"

"Uh, gomen? Usually, I don't get much of a reaction, but that's probably because I mainly use that ability with Ni-san. Again, sorry."

"Imouto, just leave it at that before you make it worse." Sasuke was trying so hard to make sure that Naruto kid didn't hurt me. No matter how long I looked at Naruto, I could tell that we were similar, somehow. I could see the pain in his eyes. Does he contain a tailed beast? No, it is practically impossible for me to meet one of the other nine if there are billions of other people in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent every recess after that alone. I actually liked the tree that I spent so long in. After a while, I learned that it was an apple tree. I don't think I've ever gotten to taste an apple. I don't even think they are in bloom yet.

"Hey there. It's been a while." I had a huge spasm. It was a familiar voice, but I haven't heard it since my times in chains. I checked my perimeter, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" I admit, I had some fear in my voice.

"You don't remember me? We were basically cell mates, trapped in the same body. Some may call me the Ju-bi, but I can go by any name you wish." In front of me, I saw a black creature, about my size, all of a sudden appear. "Don't worry; you're the only one who can see me, meaning that we can telepathically connect, just like the good old days." It actually smiled

What do you want? We really were telepathically connected. I just want to teach you the best of your abilities. This thing honestly gave me the creeps. I preferred to talk though, but the other kids would find me insane so I just talked in a soft voice.

"The best of my abilities? How so?"

"Why of course." It gave a wide smirk, from ear to ear, "Why do you think that you can connect to others minds through telepathy? Did you know that through that, you can access their memories or cut off their connection from brain to limbs, controlling them yourself? How about speeding up inhuman, meaning anything that's not human, life lines? This is a special ability that you can obtain from me. It is called the Genkadai."

"G-G-Genkadai?"

"Yes. You can access other things minds." Its eyes wandered off, "Over there! You can speed the life line of this tree. Make the blossoms appear and take control of the bees."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"If it were dangerous, I wouldn't have told you to do so." I did as it said. "Good!" It smirked again. "Now, speed up the blossoms line again." I did as it said, and replacing the pretty flowers, many shiny apples appeared."

"Imouto? Schools over. I came to pick you up. Ikura said that you didn't want to come out. You ok?" It was Sasuke

"Now, here's another thing you need to know. You can also have claws." Its tails started to sway back and forth. "Force your chakra our of the tips of your fingers." I just ignored it and jumped out.

"Ya. I'll work on that at home. I just wanna eat." I walked up to Sasuke, and the figure disappeared. "Chakra out of my finger tips? If I was told this creature in me resembles evil itself, then why is it trying to help me?"

"Did you say something?" Sasuke gave that concerned look on his face.

"Nope." I grabbed my apples and gave a huge smile


	5. Chapter 5

Robin was a cute fellow. You could say that he was my first crush. He always stuttered around me, but he was very smart. Between our IQs, he was smarter, but by seven points. We eventually became the smartest in the class. We sat next to each other in class; I was always the clumsy one though. I often hyperventilated or pushed a bunch of papers off the table.

"Calm down." He laughed a little, "you're going to exhaust yourself before Taijutsu training." He always smiled and clamed me down with his unrealistically blue eyes.

"Uh, gomen. I guess I'm just a little anxious." I hated school. I always got jumpy, not knowing what is going to happen next.

"W-well, you don't have to apologize. I-I was just a little concerned for your safety." He turned to the opposite direction, "That's it."

"Ok. That's what friends are for. Right?"

"Ya."

I honestly wasn't paying any attention during our Taijutsu training. I ended up tripping on rocks and running into things. Naturally, most of the other kids laughed, Robin was the only one who cared.

"Get up. You look hopeless down there." He extended his arm towards me, "Grow up to be who you want, don't let them decide your future." I did look hopeless, but that didn't stop me from pursuing my hopes and dreams.

"I guess you're right." I smiled and took his hand.

We became great friends. About a month later, we decided that we could stop by the Ramen stand on the way home. We both never finished a whole bowl on the previous times we've been there so we decided to share a bowl (it was kind of a goal to save money too). We ordered and then Naruto came in.

"Nazaki? What are you doing here without Sasuke?" he was a little shocked.

"We just stopped by on the way home. Ni-san knows I'm here, so it's nothing to worry about." I let out a slight sigh. "I didn't sleep at all last night, so I'd like to finish my meal in peace."

"Ok then. Who's this? Your date?" He gave a devilish grin.

"N-n-no! W-we're just friends from school. Nothing more!" Robin was exaggerating a bit. He flailed his arms and actually got a little mad at Naruto.

"Here you go. Enjoy the meal."

"So this is a date." Naruto was getting on my nerves.

"It's not a date; we never finish a whole bowl on our own." I started eating.

"Fine. Whatever you say." We finished our meal, and I got ready to go home.

"Thanks for the food." I waved good bye to Robin, stared down Naruto, and head back home. Without Robin, I would've probably been alone by now. Without a friend like him, I wouldn't have been so inspired to pursue my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

About a month or two after that whole incident with Ramen, a graduation test was about to begin.

"This will be taken about every six months, so don't worry if you don't pass." Ikura Sensei was trying to keep us calm.

"Yes, Ikura Sensei." We all said in unison.

"Today's test will be on Cloning." I was relieved. Cloning just so happens to be my forte.

All the class mates took the test, but only three passed. Robin, me, and some other guy made it through.

"Congratulations, you three. You will be assigned to your Sensei after the Chunin Exams. I suggest that you watch it tomorrow, you could learn a thing or two." Ikura smiled and walked out the door. The third round of the Chunin Exams start tomorrow. I honestly forgot about that.

"We're gonna be in the same squadron soon!" Robin smiled a huge smile. Right then and there, I froze up. A film-like experience went through my eyes. I saw, snakes. Giant snakes? They were attacking the village. The Hokage fell from what appeared to be a sword injury. I was shaken back into consciousness. "Na-Nazaki? Are you ok?" he had a scared look on his face.

"I'm fine. It happens more often than you think." I was scared though. I did see the future. I can't control it, yet, but it's not happening as often anymore. "Oh, I just remembered. Tomorrow's my birth day."

"Is it? How 'bout for your birthday present, I'll take you out for Dangos, after the Chunin Exams though." He was very cheery.

"It's a deal!"

The next day, I headed toward the arena. Everyone moved away from me though. I never completely understood why they always looked down upon me. I found a little carnival game around the corner. It didn't look like the man running it was from Konoha though. Maybe he was a traveling carnie.

"Can I take a try?"

"Sure thing! Three hundred Yen per game." The game was actually a shuriken toss

game. This seemed easy. You just have to hit the dummy with at least one shuriken to get a prize. I checked my wallet to find out that I was broke.

"Um, how long is this stand gonna be here?"

"This is actually the last day of this year."

"Oh, ok. I'll just wait till next year then." I smiled and began to turn around.

"Well, you're a cute little girl, so how 'bout one round on me."

"Really?" he nodded his head as I took the three shuriken.

I over heard people say things like "How can anyone appreciate that thing?" or "What? You give that demon a free game? Now that's just rude!" I threw all three at the head.

"Wow. Pick a prize, I guess." He actually seemed a bit surprised.

"I'll take the plush frog over there." I pointed to a little toy in the back.

"You don't want one of the giant, stuffed animals?"

"No, because I know that someone else will want it." He handed me the toy, which was still a good size, and I was on my way back to the arena.

"You just made it!" It was Robin. It turns out that he was saving a seat for me.

"Yup." I sat down next to him. I was surprised how he managed to get front-row seats. Sasuke has not yet shown up though, and I began to worry. He did tell me that he'd be there. I know he just came out of the hospital, but he wouldn't miss something like this for the world.

First up was Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji. The fight went on.

"People's limitations are set. Only a fool try's to be something they can never be." This Neji kid was ticking me off. He should know that you should strive for something that may seem impossible for others. You should raise your limitations

My suspicions about this "Uzumaki Naruto" guy began to rise. How would he be able to still use chakra after the Huuga ability disabled it? It didn't make much sense, but what if my suspicions about him were correct. Naruto became the winner. Serves that jerk, Neji, right.

A couple rounds later, it was Sasuke vs. Gaara. It went on for a bit, but it was interesting for me to learn a bit more about Ni-san's abilities. Before I knew it, the whole arena was trapped in a genjutsu that was nearly impossible for me to get out of.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to a horrific sight. The village was pretty much demolished, the Hokage was dead, and there was no sign of the enemy. I found it strange that then village I called "home" was so easily destroyed. Robin? He's not here. He probably woke up before me and ran off. I checked around town. There were some buildings that managed, but others that their appearance was like warped wood. I walked over to Robin's house, another one of the many destroyed places, and I found him bawling. I knew, right then, that his parents were dead. He just sat there, quivering. He didn't know what to do. I walked over to him and sat on his right side, like at school.

"Are you ok?" I sympathized for him and laid my hand on his back. I know that I would never understand how he feels, but I would rather help him than watch him get hurt.

"Why? Why do you even care? You don't know how I feel. Don't you?" He was shaking. "I lived with them and depended on them. You were stuck being tortured by your family, and you were probably relieved by their death. I don't know what to do anymore." I did get upset.

"Eventually, I'll be alone too. My eldest brother refuses to return to Konohagakure and Ni-san will leave to take revenge. If you start to hate me now, I'll have no one there for me." I began to cry. "The Uchiha Clan was a proud clan. I was proud to at least have family, even if they tormented me. No matter how many times they struck my heart, both physically and verbally, I could understand their fear." I too began to shake. "No matter what, please, please promise me that no matter how much fear or sadness you go up against; don't take it out on others." He leaned over to me and gave me a hug.

"G-g-gomennasai." He clung onto me, still shaking. "Gomennasai." I just sat there, hugging him back. I eventually got up. He followed after me and we headed back to my home. It was actually fairly uninjured. Sasuke was home, double checking that we had our emergency supplies intact.

"Ni-san?" he seemed a little exhausted.

"Ah, Imouto! You brought Robin over?"

"Umm, yeah, about that, can he stay with us for a while?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I'll explain later." I looked at Robin and he began to tear up again.

"Oh I understand, but he's staying in a different room." He gave a sympathetic smile, and everything was calm again.


	8. Chapter 8

My sensei was decided a few days afterwards.

"All the available Jounins are either in the infirmary for a few more months or dead." Iruka let out a sigh, "Now, I know you guys don't want to wait, so we have a different method."

"A different method?" asked Robin.

"Yes, the three of you will be sent to a sensei that already has their squad. This method creates five-man cells."

"Five-man cells?" I questioned him "Don't ninjas usually travel in three to four-man cells? Don't you think that one Jounin assigned to, at most, four Genin is a bit excessive?"

"Not at all. The three that I asked were perfectly fine with it." He smiled, "So, I don't even know which of the three you guys are getting, but I will give you a number based on your IQ from one to three. The person you're assigned to are pulling numbers from a hat so that it's all fair game. Let's begin. Fuuma, Robin: 1."

"Yes!" Robin jumped out of his seat and Ikura laughed.

"Next, Uchiha, Nazaki: 2." It felt like hours before the other guy's sensei showed up. Now all we had to do was wait for ours'"

"So… "I chirped

"Uh, watashi no shazai. I was on my way over, but I came across a black cat and had to

take a longer route. I have number 1." It was Kakashi sensei.

"That's me!" Robin cheered.

"Ok. We're going to head to the training grounds to introduce you to the rest of the squadron." He looked at me for me moment, "Nazaki? What number do you have?"

"2. Why?" I responded.

"Oh." His expression changed a bit. "I wish you good luck in that. If he stresses you out, try learning how to read mouths and using ear plugs." A few minutes of silence was later interrupted by a male adult, rambling on about youth or something.

"My name is Might Guy, and I got number 2!" Kakashi was right. I might have to buy those ear plugs. I stood up.

"Number 2, Uchiha, Nazaki. Reporting for duty." I do admit, if the rest of the squad can handle him, I should get use to him, eventually.

"See, Kakashi, I have an Uchiha too." It seems like this guy is a gloater too.

"Well, good luck. Have fun." Kakashi said, jokingly, as he and Robin left.

"Well then," he turned over to me, "let's go meet the rest of your squad."

"Uh, yes, Guy sensei." We walked a bit of a ways and finally got to the top of some building. There were three other kids, about thirteen to fifteen years old.

"Guy sensei, is this the new recruit?" It was a boy in crutches who looked and dressed almost exactly like sensei.

"Hey, it's another girl!" A girl cheered.

"Everyone! This is Uchiha Nazaki!" Sensei let out another loud sound. I examined everyone's mind, looking for names, and found them. "Nazaki, this is," I interrupted him.

"Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten." I said with a little giggle.

"Scary." said Lee.

"Have we met before?" questioned Neji.

"Nope." I giggled again with a wide smile on my face. A minute later, veins started to pop out of Neji's eyes and he had a scared look on him face. I assumed he was looking at my chakra.

"Neji!" Guy sensei snapped at him.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious." Neji was shaking in his seat as I laughed again.

"Now, Nazaki, we have to catch you up to speed so that you don't slow us down."

"Yes, Guy sensei. That shouldn't take too long though." I grinned, just like the figure at school, and stopped. I noticed that I was starting to look evil. I passed every test that was given with flying colors. For what took the rest of the squad about a year, took me only a week or two. I was finally at the top of the food chain.


	9. Chapter 9

"Imouto?" Sasuke woke me up. It was a weekend.

"What do you want!" I got a little crabby.

"Today's the day for me to teach you a jutsu, remember?" after hearing this, I immediately sprang out of bed.

"Yosh! Let's get started!" I was really excited. I got dressed, ate breakfast, packed lunches for the both of us, and was ready to go. We stopped at a lake.

"So, the first jutsu I will teach you is; Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."

"Gokakyu?"

"Yes. Remember these hand signs in order. It's horse, snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger." He showed me an example. I tried the same thing.

"Ok. So horse, snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." I only got a spark out of it.

"That's ok. Just try again." He smiled. I've tried for hours straight, and the results remained the same. We got at the lake at about five a.m. and took lunch at about one. I have been trying for eight hours straight with no more than a spark. I got a little upset. "Nazaki, it's fine. Let's take a lunch break and try again afterward." Just fifteen minutes afterward I went back to training. It felt like a few more hours and Kakashi came out of some bushes.

"Kakashi sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just walking around. It seems to me that you are training though. Sasuke? Are you trying to teach Nazaki a jutsu?"

"Yes, sensei. She's having troubles, but she's an Uchiha, so she also leans towards fire." Sasuke smiled with a little doubt.

"That doesn't seem to be the case here. Take this." He gave me a piece of paper. They were looking at me. In my hands, the paper wrinkled, split in half, got moist, crumbled, and the remnants burned to dust.

"I told you she has fire!"

"Yes, but those were in order from strongest to weakest, but I have never seen that happened before." The both looked at me again.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" I asked, shaking a bit.

"It's fine as long as you don't become a missing nin." Kakashi laughed a bit. I watched Ni-san's face drift.

"Ni-san!" I ran up and tackle-hugged him.

"Imouto! Chikusou! Get off of me!" I got up to catch him laughing. I was surprised. Recently, Ni-san hasn't been in a cheery mood.


	10. Chapter 10

I have caught Ni-san talking in his sleep. He keeps saying things like "Hebi," whatever that means. I should probably learn more Japanese. Nothing else happened for the past month, except for Sasuke escaping the village. I didn't know about this until the next day. I spent the time after that thinking that he just didn't want to be near me.


End file.
